What am I?
by Crimson Firelight
Summary: Xover InuXmenYYH. Kagome goes home and finds out about some secrets about who she is and what. What Kagome has a Sister? and Why do the Spirit Detectives want her? Please review!
1. Default Chapter

What Am I?  
  
A young girl was running through the forest, running for her life from a demon. The girl looked like a demon. She had claws, black hair down to her middle back with two strips of blood read hair framing her face, and violet eyes that looked like a cat's eye. The demon had been chasing her because she was a demon lord's daughter, being despised by demons who wanted her father's land. She kept running as fast as she could, but the demon was gaining on her. She could see a village just down the road from where she was. 'Almost there' she thought to herself. Just then she tripped over a root sticking out of the ground and landed on the hard ground. She turned over just in time to see the demon come at her with an all out attack. Then.  
  
A girl about the age of 18 sat up in her bed covered with sweat. 'It was just a dream' she thought to herself.  
  
"Come on Rogue. We're going to be late for school!" another girl screamed on the other side of the door.  
  
"Ah'm comin' Kitty!" the girl named Rogue yelled back as she got dressed and ran out the door. She couldn't stop thinking about the dream she had all day.  
  
***Spirit World***  
  
"Botan." Called what looked like a toddler, but looks can be deceiving.  
  
"Yes Koenma sir?" came an extremely bubbly voice from Botan. She was very beautiful, she had blue hair that was tied up and purple eyes.  
  
"Botan, I need you to fetch Yuske, Kuabawa, Hei, and Kurama." Ordered Koenma, in a very serious but kind way. "And Botan.hurry." He added with worry in his voice.  
  
"Yes sir." Was her reply as she disappeared from the room.  
  
~*5 minutes Later*~  
  
The gang was all there. Kurama was leaning against a wall, as was Hei, while Yuske was sitting on a chair, and Kuabawa was sleeping on the couch. That is until Botan woke him up, in a not very nice way.she threw him across the room.  
  
"Owwwwwww.Botan that hurt." Kuabawa wined from across the room holding his head.  
  
"Well you shouldn't have been sleeping then, huh?" she asked in her normal cheery voice.  
  
"Ok, so what are we here for toddler?" Yuske asked with a smirk, he knew how much Koenma hated being called a toddler.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you I hate being called that?!" he yelled. "Anyway, you have a mission. You need to find a demon that-"  
  
"Yeah, we know. 'That will destroy the living world' right?" asked Yuske in a like-I-care voice.  
  
"Actually, this demon is the only one that can save the human, spirit, and demon worlds. This demon is a fox demon with sorceress powers and priestess powers."  
  
"Do we know who he is?" asked a new voice, Hiei decided to speak.  
  
"Yes we do know who she is." Smirked Koenma as everyone fell over anime style except for Botan. "Her name is Kagome Higurashi." he brought up a picture of her on a huge screen.  
  
"THAT'S HER!? SHE'S HOT!" exclaimed Kuabawa, with eyes the size of dinner plates. "Too bad she's a demon." He added now depressed.  
  
"What makes you think you ever had a chance with her? You really are stupid." Hei more stated than asked with a smirk.  
  
"Anyway, she lives at a shrine outside of Tokyo." Koenma started up again showing live film from a camera that was observing the shrine. Then he zoomed in on the well house. "There is also a strange magic that comes from the well every so often, we also notice that Kagome also goes to the well and does not come out for some time."  
  
"What like an hour or so?" asked Yuske now very interested in the assignment.  
  
"More like weeks at a time." he paused. Then they all notice the strange light that came from inside the well house, then a girl emerged from the well. ".that's her. Your assignment is to go and get her to come here, use any means possible to do so." With that said the group went to get the girl that held every world's fate in the palm of her had and not even know it.  
  
***Human World: Tokyo, Japan***  
  
"Mom, Grandpa, Souta! I'm home!" yelled a girl around the age of 17 called to her empty house. "Where is everyone?" she asked to no one inparticular, then she noticed a note laying on the table in the kitchen. "What's this.'Kagome, Your Grandfather, Souta, and I went to visit my sister in England. We will be gone for about a month. Mom.'.WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO FOR A MONTH!!!!!" she yelled the last part to herself.  
  
After a few moments she started to feel tired, 'Maybe I should go and lay down for a while, I feel kind of dizzy.' So she went to her room unaware of the eyes that were watching her.  
  
***Mutant Manor***  
  
"Logan." Called a man in a wheelchair.  
  
"Yeah Charles?" answered a middle-aged man.  
  
"Logan, Cereabro has detected a new mutant in Tokyo Japan." Answered Professor X.  
  
"Do we know what their power is, or who it is?" Logan asked now very interested in this person.  
  
"No and yes. We know who it is. Her name is Kagome Higurashi and as for her power.she has multiple powers. She shows powers over numerous things, but we don't over what yet." he let his voice trail off as if talking to himself about the matter.  
  
"So when do we leave?" Logan asked with a smirk, he knew that the professor had zoned out in thought.  
  
"We leave tomorrow. We need to find a couple of students that can speak Japanese fluently." He replied deep in thought. With that the two left to go and find two or three students that could speak Japanese.  
  
~* Dinning Hall *~  
  
Everyone was at the table getting ready to eat dinner when Professor X and Logan came in and waited at the head of the table.  
  
"May I have everyone's attention please?" asked the Professor. After everyone quieted down and turned to him and Logan. "May I see a show of hands of anyone who can speak Japanese." he paused and waited for the hands to raise if any. Soon there were four people that raised their hands: Ororo, Kitty, Evan, and Rogue. The professor looked at Rogue and smiled, "Rogue, I had no idea that you could speak Japanese." He sounded amazed and completely surprised. Rogue just shrugged.  
  
"Well." Logan started, then looked at the professor who just nodded. ".for all of you who raised your hands, you will be going to Japan tomorrow to meet with a new mutant named Kagome Higurashi. Be ready." And with that they finished dinner and left for their rooms.  
  
"Wow! I can't believe we get to go to Japan and meet the new mutant. This is so cool!" exclaimed Kitty.  
  
"Ya, ah mean ah can't wait to see the new girl!" Rogue was glade that there would be a new recruit, but she didn't know why. ' ah feel like ah know her already' she thought to herself. Soon they both settled down for bed and fell asleep.  
  
***Higurashi Shrine***  
  
Kagome woke up from a nightmare covered in sweat and breathing heavily. 'It was the same dream again. We fight Naraku and everyone dies except for me. I need some water.' She thought as she walked downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
*Outside*  
  
"We need to tell her who and what she is, Sakibou, before it's too late and she finds out the hard way." Spoke a woman's sweet but stern voice.  
  
"Yes, you are right Sennyo. We must tell her the truth tonight." Spoke a man's velvety voice. Sennyo took Sakibou's clawed hand in her own and walked to Kagome's front door and knocked on it.  
  
*Up Stairs*  
  
Kagome was in her bathroom washing her face when she scratched herself. "Ow! Damn it! I really need to cut my nails." She mused to herself, then noticing that the new cut was bleeding. Kagome sighed, "Better clean it and put a bandage on it." She started to clean away the blood and was about to put the bandage on when she noticed that there was no cut to be found. 'I must be loosing it.' she thought to herself, then she heard a knock at the door. 'I wonder who that could be?' she asked herself as she went down the stairs to the door. She stopped at about six feet from the door with a shocked expression on her face. 'Demons.strong demons, but I don't sense anything evil about them.'  
  
"Coming." she said as she walked to the door and opened it. There was a man and a woman standing there smiling. The woman looked like she was in her late twenties, had long midnight blue hair, forest green eyes, claws, and fangs showing in her smile. The man to her right was tall, about mid thirties, had black hair, dark blue eyes, claws, and fangs also. Kagome smiled and bowed to them. "Can I help you?" she asked in a sweet voice and a bright smile.  
  
"Actually, we have some important information for you. May we come in?" asked the woman.  
  
"Well.I don't normally bring strangers into the house, especially not strangers that are demons, but." Kagome trailed off eyeing the two in front of her. ".you don't have evil auroras so.yes you can come in." Sennyo and Sakibou stared at her in shock as Kagome opened the door further and started inside.  
  
"H-How did you know we were demons?" Sennyo managed to choke out still in shock. Kagome looked over her shoulder and smirked.  
  
"Well I am a Priestess. It is my duty to know who are demons and to protect the Shikon Jewel." Was Kagome's response to that question as she led the demons to the living room. When they got there the two demons took a seat and Kagome decided to stand. 'Better chance of getting to my bow and arrows if I need to.' She thought to herself. "Now, what 'important information' did you have for me?" she asked rather impatiently. The woman named Sennyo answered her.  
  
"Well I will get right to the point. You, Kagome Higurashi, are our daughter and one of the two heirs to the Southern Lands kingdom." To say the least, Kagome was shocked into silence.  
  
"What.me a.demon? There's no way that I'm a demon, let alone one of the southern.lands." Kagome whispered to herself as her voice trailed off. "What did you mean by 'two heirs'?" she asked now very curious. 'I feel like I can trust them.like I know them." She thought to herself.  
  
"Well we had two children you and your sister, who we named Sakura. She went missing just before you did. You tried to follow her but disappeared." Sennyo trailed off with tears threatening to fall from her forest green eyes. Kagome stared in shock, 'I-I remember those eyes.when Sakura left.' she thought.  
  
"I thought it was a dream." She didn't realize she had said it out loud. Sakibou stared at his daughter with a questioning look.  
  
"What dream?" he asked with a smooth voice. Kagome jumped at the question 'what? How does he know.I said that out loud.'  
  
"A dream that I have had a lot since I can remember."  
  
"What was the dream about?" Sakibou asked with curiosity.  
  
"Well it starts out with fuzzy images of people.or what I think are people." she started as she tried to remember her dream. ".but what I really noticed were sad green eyes that were full of emotions, sadness, worry, anger, and.hope. Then I was running.looking for something, or someone.then a well came into view and I knew that what or who I was looking for went down there." her voice trailed off and tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"Then what happened?" asked Sennyo, knowing that Kagome was describing the day she disappeared.  
  
"I jumped in the well.the next thing I know I was in a different place. I then climbed out of the well only to see blood.lots of blood.her blood. I ran trying to find her so I could help her. I must have run for 20 minutes when I saw her being carried off by a man and a woman. They put her into the car and drove off, I never saw her again." and with that Kagome ended the story of her dream.  
  
"Kagome.that wasn't.a dream." Sennyo spoke so soft that Kagome could barely hear her.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome asked slightly confused.  
  
"When you were little Sakura ran off somewhere, we were worried about her because we were on the brink of war and your father had a lot of enemies. When we told you what happened, you ran off after her.we never saw you again.until now." Sennyo turned her head away, not wanting Kagome to see her mother cry.  
  
"Why are you telling me this now?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Well, the war is over.and the spell we put on you to make you appear human to humans and demons is starting to wear off of you and Sakura." Sennyo sighed ".and there are some people who will come that need both of your help.but we must leave now." With that she motioned for Sakibou to stand and walked toward the door. Kagome walked after them.  
  
"Wait!" she yelled. She stopped in the middle of the hall way with her head down so they could not see her tears. "Where is Sakura now?" she asked just above a whisper with her head still cast to the floor. When they didn't answer she looked up with tears streaming down her cheeks like waterfalls. Then she asked more firmly, "Where.is.my.sister?" Sennyo looked down to the floor then answered her question.  
  
"We do not know where she is or if she is still alive." she then glanced at Kagome's eyes filled with sadness. ".but,.you will know when you see her."  
  
"How will I know it is her?" Kagome asked eyes filling with hope again.  
  
"You will have the same symbol on your forehead." Answered Sakibou while lifting up his bangs from his forehead to show her the symbol. It was a silver crescent moon.  
  
"But I don't have that on my forehead." Kagome said confused.  
  
"You will be in your full demon form by noon tomorrow. You don't have it yet, but you will and so will Sakura." Sennyo said with a smile. She then closed her eyes and clapped twice, when she opened her eyes and there was a huge trunk. "This is for you it has weapons for you and your sister along with clothes." Then she turned to leave.  
  
"Oh.will I see you again?" she asked worry etched in her voice. 'I hardly know them, but.I know they are telling the truth.' She thought sadly.  
  
"Yes you will. Goodbye Kagome, my daughter." Replied Sennyo while giving Kagome a motherly hug.  
  
"Goodbye." she paused then moved away from the woman with a smile. ".Mother." As that word left Kagome's mouth she felt happy and knew it was right. After that they finished their 'good-bye's and her mother and father left while she went to bed. Kagome went into a deep sleep the second she shut her eyes.  
  
***The Next Morning***  
  
***Mutant Manor***  
  
"Rogue! We leave in 10 minutes!" yelled Kitty from down stairs. The group was waiting on Rogue who had slept in and was now running through the house to get ready. She ran downstairs she didn't even notice the changes that had taken place over night, but everyone else did.  
  
"Ok, I'm ready! Lets go!" she yelled as the others just stared at her. "What?" she asked confused. Kitty was the first to speak up.  
  
"Um.Rogue?" she asked unsure of herself.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked, clearly annoyed.  
  
"Your.hair is." she stopped and looked at the others for help. They didn't say anything. Rogue looked at Kitty confused, 'What's wrong with my hair?'. She went to the mirror in the hall by the main doors. She gasped at what she saw, her hair had grown to past her waist and was black with the once silver strips turned blood red. Her eyes went wide. When Kitty was over her shock she ran over to Rogue who was smiling.  
  
"Wow! Your hair is AWESOME!" she yelled. She noticed that Rogue was holding her ears and her face was scrunched in pain. "Rogue what's wrong?"  
  
"Don't yell it hurt my ears." Rogue replied and got up. "Ok lets go before we are late to meet the new recruit." She added with a smile. Then everyone followed her to the X-jet, climbed in, and took off.  
  
The trip was long, even in the x-jet. In about 6 hours they landed out side of Tokyo. They got into the van that was on the jet and headed for Higurashi Shrine where the new mutant lived.  
  
***Higurashi Shrine***  
  
Kagome was fast asleep when a car came up her driveway and woke her up. She yawned and stretched then looked at the clock, '11:45?!' she thought to herself then got dressed in baggy black cargo pants and a black with fishnet sleeves and ran down the stairs to the front door. All of a sudden she felt a demon's presence and grabbed her bow and arrows then ran outside. Once she got outside she noticed there were something different about these people, 'but I cant place it.' she thought to herself as a man in a wheelchair came up to her and held out a hand with a smile. 'He doesn't seem evil.' she thought and smiled, but she didn't take his hand. He handed her a translator that Hank had made for her. She looked at him confused. He was about to explain when Rogue spoke.  
  
"This is the professor. The thing in your hand is a translator so you can understand us in English. I'm Rogue." Kagome gave her a smile and nodded, then put the translator in her ear.  
  
"Hi, my name is Kagome Higurashi. Please come in." then she turned to the house and motioned for everyone to follow her. Once in the house they went to the living room and sat down. The professor was the first to talk.  
  
"Kagome, we know you have special powers and would like to help you learn to use and control them." He started and looked at Kagome, she looked slightly confused but was looking at someone else. 'What's wrong Kagome?' he asked her in her head, she didn't seem affected by this. 'Rogue's aurora has just changed to that of a demon.' she replied in her head still looking at Rogue. 'I don't understand. Rogue is not a demon.' The professor replied back.  
  
"What time is it?" Kagome asked, catching everyone in the room off guard. The professor looked at her confused, Kagome just smiled and nodded.  
  
"Um." Professor X looked at his watch and said, ".its Noon here. Why?" Kagome just smiled and looked at Rogue.  
  
"Rogue?" Kagome asked still smiling.  
  
"Yeah?" Rogue replied completely confused.  
  
"Your eyes changed colors and your gloves are ripped by your new claws." Kagome was still smiling but everyone noticed the tears in her eyes while she was speaking, then they turned to Rogue and gasped. Rogue looked at everyone.  
  
".What?" she replied shocked and looked at her hands. Kagome was right she had claws, 'But how?' she thought to herself and took off her gloves.  
  
Just then Kagome sensed demons coming towards the house and stood up. Everyone looked at her as she grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows. Then she turned to them.  
  
"Come with me. There are demons on the shrine grounds." With that said Kagome led the others outside. Kagome glanced in the direction that she felt the demons coming from and notched an arrow, drawing it back ready for anyone who threatens them. The X-men stared at her like she was insane, except for Rogue who was also on guard.  
  
"Get ready!" yelled Kagome. Just then four young men came up the stairs to the shrine. 'Ok.two of them are demons and.two are very strong humans, but they are not evil.' She thought as she lowered her bow. She glanced at the group behind her, they looked confused at her actions. "They are not evil." She turned to the four boys as they came to about ten feet from her. "Can I help you?" she asked in a very sweet voice with a smile played on her lips.  
  
"We are looking for Kagome Higurashi, can you tell us where she is?" asked one of the boys. He was wearing a green outfit and had brown eyes and short black hair. When Kagome didn't answer another guy in an outfit similar to the other except it was red, he had red hair that was just below his shoulders, and he had green eyes spoke up.  
  
"Please, it is very important that we see her." His voice was so calm and smooth.  
  
"I'm Kagome Higurashi." She answered, then added "Why did you need to see me?"  
  
"We need you to come with us its very important." Answered the red hair boy.  
  
"I'm sorry, I cant leave my guests." She motioned to the group behind her. Another boy who was short had black spiked hair and black clothes smirked.  
  
"Do you really think you have a choice in the matter?" his voice was cold. Kagome glared at him and was about to reply when she sensed another demon coming and it had.'Jewel Shards?!'  
  
"I don't have time for you right now! Everyone be on your guard!" she yelled to everyone just as a very familiar demon came into view. "Koga?" she whispered in shock.  
  
"Hey Kagome, how has my woman been?" he asked snaking an arm around her waist. She glared at him, 'doesn't he notice the fact I'm not human anymore?!' she screamed to herself as he pulled her closer to her chest. Kagome turned red with anger and broke out of his grasp. He was shocked that she had that much power.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you. I AM NOT YOUR WOMAN!!!!!" she screamed the last part. She smirked as Koga winced at her words. Just then she heard a scream and turned to see Rogue on the floor passed out. "Rogue!" she ran toward Rogue and went to feel her forehead for a fever when she noticed a silver crescent moon on her forehead. Rogue woke up and noticed that Kagome had a hand on her forehead and freaked. "Oh my god! Its you!" she whispered more to herself than anyone else while moving her hand down to her mouth in shock.  
  
"How come I didn't drain you?" asked Rogue now in shock that Kagome could touch her with out getting drained of her power. Kagome was brought back to reality when she said this.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked in a very confused way.  
  
"That's my power, whenever I touch someone on the skin with my skin I drain his or her power and life force." She stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I don't have any control over it. It just happens."  
  
"Well, first of all you're my sister. Second you are a demon, and third all demons have control over their powers." Kagome smirked when she saw the shocked look on Rogue's face.  
  
"What do you mean you are my sister and I'm a demon?" she asked wide-eyed and pale faced. However, before Kagome could respond Rogue fainted. Kagome sighed.  
  
"We have to get her inside." She stated and motioned for Logan to help her. No one moved from his or her spots she sighed and was about to grab Rogue's hand when the boy in the green suit picked her up bridal style and gave Kagome the so-what-do-I-do-now look. "Thanks. Follow me." And with that she led them all into her house up to her room. Once in her room the boy laid her down on the bed and they all went down stairs. After everyone found a place to sit down or stand she started to talk. "Ok, it seems everyone here knows me but I don't know any of you except Professor X and Rogue. Could you all tell me your names, powers if any, and if your human or demon." She said with a smile as she looked at a girl with brown hair. The girl smiled back and stood up.  
  
"Hi, my name is Kitty a.k.a. Shadow Cat. My power allows me to walk through walls and I'm human." She smiled after she finished and sat down. Kagome looked at the next person. Who was the boy in green. He gave her I- am-not-going-to-tell-you-who-I-am look. She glared at him and then smiled evilly and started to crack her knuckles and then side glanced at him. He had gone pale and stood up extremely fast.  
  
"I'm Yuske, I'm human, and my power is spirit energy." He then sat down and glared daggers at Kagome. All she could do was smile. Then she glanced at the red head boy next to Yuske. He looked at her smiled then stood up.  
  
"Hello, I am Kurama. My power is spirit energy and my rose whip. I am also a Fox demon like Kagome here." He said with a small smile as he glanced at Kagome, then he sat back down. The next person was an older man that was very strong looking. He was already standing and looked to the professor who nodded. He rolled his eyes and started to speak.  
  
"I'm Logan, a.k.a. Wolverine. I'm human and my mutation was an experiment in which metal was put into my skeleton and now I have claw like blades that come out of my hands and I heal rapidly." After he was done speaking the next person to speak stood up. He was black like the other woman.  
  
"Hi, I'm Evan, a.k.a. Spike. I'm human and my mutation are bone like spikes that I can make come through my skin." Evan sat back down and the black woman stood.  
  
"I am Ororo, a.k.a. Storm. I am a human with the power to control the weather." The next person was another one of the four boys, he was wearing a suit much like Yuske's except it was blue and he had orange hair.  
  
"I'm Kuabawa. I'm human and my power is spirit energy." He sat down and the last was the demon in black, however, he made no move to say a word.  
  
"Excuse me Kurama, could you tell us about your demon friend over there?" asked Kagome while pointing to the demon in the corner. Kurama smiled and nodded.  
  
"That's Hiei, he is a demon as you already know. He also uses spirit energy like the rest of our group and he also wields a sword."  
  
"Thank you Kurama. Now could you tell me why you are here?" she asked with great curiosity. Kurama was about to answer when Hiei started to explain.  
  
"We were sent here to get you to save the world." He spoke bluntly as if everyone should have known.  
  
"Wow." Kagome was wide eyed and in awe, ".he speaks." Everyone burst out laughing with the exception of Hiei, Kurama, and Logan. "I'm going to check on Rogue, I will be right back. Don't break anything." With that Kagome left the room.  
  
*Up Stairs*  
  
Kagome quietly opened her bedroom door and walked in. She noticed Rogue was still asleep and was mumbling something, and Kagome being the curious one she is crept closer to hear her.  
  
"Sesshomaru." she sighed in her sleep. Then her face etched in worry and she started to whimper, ".goodbye, I will always love you..." Kagome's heart broke upon hearing this and lightly touched Rogues forehead, as she did this her eyes fluttered open. "Kagome? What happened?"  
  
"You fainted when I told you who and what you are. Are you feeling better?" she asked with worry in her voice.  
  
"Yeah, a lot better. You wouldn't believe the dream I had." Rogue sighed as she sat up in Kagome's bed. "I was in love with this guy named Sesshomaru.and he said he loved me, now it would be nice if he was real." She laughed at the thought.  
  
"Would you like to see him again?" Rogue looked up at Kagome shocked.  
  
"He's real?! I thought it was just a dream." Rogue started to ramble on about something, but Kagome wasn't listening. Kagome grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room to the living room.  
  
"Professor are you able to relay memories to other people?" Professor X nodded yes. "Ok I would like you to go through my memories and send the ones about the travels to the past to everyone in this room. Can you do that?"  
  
"Yes. Just give me your hands." Kagome put her hands into the professors and closed her eyes. Professor X concentrated for a few moments then opened his eyes wide in realization. "My you have an interesting life."  
  
"You can say that again. So does everyone understand what has happened to me?" Everyone was too dumbstruck to form sentences so they all nodded. Kagome could only roll her eyes. "Ok, well does anyone want to come with me?"  
  
"Yeah!" was the response from Evan, Kitty, Rogue, Yuske, and Kuabawa.  
  
"I think it would be a fun experience." Said Kurama, while Hiei nodded.  
  
"What do you think Logan, should we go?" asked Ororo.  
  
"You can go. I'm gonna stay here with Charles." Logan sat down on the couch.  
  
"Ok well whoever is coming lets go!" Kagome was excited. After they got all the supplies they needed they went to the well. Kagome made sure to grab her and Rogue's weapons and other stuff from the trunk. She grabbed herself a black kimono top that had silver flowers and black kimono pants the outfit would hug all of her curves when she had it on. She got Rogue a similar outfit except it had red dragons and the pants had red dragons on them. "Ok, I will need to give you each a shard so you can get through." she handed them each a shard, ".alright lets go." She finished as she jumped in the well with Rogue, Kitty, Evan, Ororo, Hiei, Kurama, Yuske, and Kuabawa behind her.  
  
***Feudal Era***  
  
When Kagome reached the other side of the well she quickly jumped out using her new demon powers. Once up she looked down and helped everyone out one by one, well except for the guys they were too stubborn.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!" there was a high pitched voice followed by a ball of fur tackling Kagome, but she was ready for it. "I missed you so much."  
  
"Hey Shippo. I missed you too. Where are the others?" she asked looking around.  
  
"They are at Kaede's hut.." then Shippo realized that she had brought a lot of people with her and that she had changed. "Kagome what happened to you? And who are these people?" he asked innocently.  
  
"I will tell you when we get to the village, ok?" Shippo nodded in response as they set off towards the village.  
  
Once they got to the village they were greeted by a young man, a young woman, and an older woman. The young man went straight to Kitty and grabbed her hand, she blushed at this because she new from Kagome's memories what was going to be said. With that in mind she looked at the young woman for assistance, who smiled and grabbed her giant boomerang and hit the young man, rendering him unconscious.  
  
"Thanks, my name is Kitty." She said to the young woman holding out her hand. The woman gladly took it.  
  
"Any time, my name is Sango." She replied. Then let go of the girls hand and turned to Kagome. "Kagome what happened to you?" She asked taking in her appearance. "And who is this?" she asked looking at Rogue with a smile.  
  
"I will tell you in the hut, ok?" Sango nodded as they went into the hut. Once they all sat down Kagome explained everything that had happened, all of her friends were stunned to say the least.that is except for Shippo.he was happy.  
  
"Kagome you are a fox demon like me?" she nodded in response. "YAY! Now you can be my real mommy!" He was running around the hut with a hug grin on his face. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or X-men characters.  
  
Ok, we have a few pairings suggested so far. They are:  
  
Kag/Inu *  
  
Kag/Kur **  
  
Sess/Rouge ***  
  
Keik/Yus *  
  
Mir/San **  
  
Please vote on these pairings or suggest others, Thank you (  
  
Now on with the story!!! Yay!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
What am I?  
  
-Last chapter-  
  
"Kagome you are a fox demon like me?" she nodded in response. "YAY! Now you can be my real mommy!" He was running around the hut with a hug grin on his face.  
  
-Chapter 2-  
  
Kurama looked at the excited kit with a smile. "Is he always like this?" he asked Kagome. Kagome smiled and nodded. 'Her smile is so beautiful.' he thought. 'WHERE DID THAT COME F-' he was taken out of his thoughts by the little fox demon tapping him on the leg. Kurama looked down to Shippo with a smile and he smiled back.  
  
"Are you going to be my new daddy?" Shippo asked with innocence in his voice. Kurama blushed and fell over anime style. Kagome blushed as well and her eyes widened.  
  
"Shippo what makes you ask that?" she asked Shippo with shock. Shippo was about to reply when a scream was heard from outside. Kagome glanced at Sango who nodded in response. "Lets go." Sango, Miroku, and Kagome left the hut in a hurry out to where the scream was heard. The others followed in suite wanting to know what was going on.  
  
**Out side**  
  
Kagome stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw. 'Sesshomaru.why is he here?' she asked herself. Sesshomaru stood in the middle of the village looking for something.'or someone,' Kagome thought to herself as she glanced at Rouge. Rouge was to busy staring at Sesshomaru to even notice. She took a hesitant step forward which made him look in her direction with wide eyes.  
  
"Sesshomaru? Is that you?" Rouge asked unsure if he was real or not. The others were dumbfounded. Storm walked up next to Rouge and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Do you know this man Rouge?" she asked in a quiet voice, but Sesshomaru could still hear her.  
  
'Rouge.' he thought to himself. 'This isn't her, how could I have believed that Sakura had come back to me?' he thought angrily at himself. He turned around and was about to walk off when a familiar voice stopped him.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked a feminine voice. Sesshomaru turned around and saw Rouge standing right in front of him. She had a sad look in her eyes. He looked her up, down and back up again. 'She looks so much like Sakura, but she is gone.' He thought sadly to himself.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked in cold voice that sent chills down her spine. She looked down to the ground and whispered his answer.  
  
"I.don't know."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
AN: Sorry for the short chapter but I cant think of anything right now, I will try to update again this weekend.  
  
Review responses:  
  
Snowfire the Kitsune: I was both stressed and tired (too much homework!). Oh well I'm always like that anyway, so your not alone. Thanks for the Review.  
  
Helen: Thanks for your thoughts about the pairings it means a lot.  
  
Sweetchocolate25431: Thanks for the review.  
  
Thanks to others that I did not mention as well. ( Please keep reviewing and voting for the pairings. Ja matta! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or X-Men. *Cries and runs away*  
  
Pulls are closed for Kag and Rogue. Results are:  
  
Kag/Kur: *************  
  
Kag/Inu: ***  
  
Kag/Hiei: *  
  
Kag/Sess: *  
  
Rogue/Sess: ********  
  
Other pairings are still undecided:  
  
Keiko/Yuske: *  
  
Mir/San: **  
  
Kitty/Inu: *  
  
Thanks for voting now on to the story! (  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
§ Last Chapter §  
  
"Who are you?" he asked in cold voice that sent chills down her spine. She looked down to the ground and whispered his answer.  
  
"I.don't know."  
  
§ Chapter 3 §  
  
Kagome walked over to Rogue and Sesshomaru. She put a calming hand on Rogue's shoulder. Rogue turned to her and smiled, she smiled back. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and smirked at the confusion in his eyes.  
  
"Hello Sesshomaru," she spoke in a calm voice that was very soothing. "I do believe you are confused by the look in your eyes." He glared at her as she smiled. Everyone went wide-eyed as the conversation went on.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked in a low growl and through clenched teeth. Kagome glanced at Rogue and smiled, she smiled back and nodded. Sesshomaru looked and one then the other and then back again. 'What could they be planing?' he thought to himself. He was brought out of his thoughts when Kagome pushed Rogue into him. He looked down at the beauty in his one armed embrace. He was so caught up with her that he didn't notice the other girl walk around him and started to make his left shoulder glow.  
  
Everyone watched with amusement at what was happening. 'Kagome is making his ARM GROW BACK!' they all thought at the same time. Sesshomaru didn't seem to notice the fact that his arm was glowing until Kagome spoke.  
  
"There, that's better," Kagome said with a smile as she walked away. Sesshomaru tuned to her and glared.  
  
"Who are you and what did you do?" he asked keeping his glare towards and still hugging Rogue. Kagome sighed and changed into her human form.  
  
"Hey Sesshomaru," she said with a nervous laugh. His eyes widened. 'Great now you did it Kagome! He's going to kill you for sure now!' she screamed to herself mentally as she slowly backed away from him.  
  
'How could she.and why? Who is this girl?' he questioned himself while looking straight into Kagome's eyes as she backed away. 'There is no way that she could be.' he thought as he released his hug on Rogue. He took a few steps towards Kagome as she took steps away from him, her eyes never leaving his. Without thinking about it he reached out his left arm to her and glanced at it for the first time. 'She.she made my arm grow back? But why? She has to be her, I know it,' he decided to give it a chance and call out her name. "Sokia? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes this is Sokia, Sesshomaru," said a cool feminine voice from behind him. Sesshomaru spun around and came face to face with an older fox demon. He was about to speak when 'Sokia' beat him to it.  
  
"Hello Mother," she said as she gave the woman a hug and changed back into her demon form. "I've found Sakura, but now she is called Rogue," she added as she motioned to Rogue. The woman looked over to Rogue and smiled a sad smile.  
  
"You.don't remember me.do you Rogue?" she asked with sadness in her voice.  
  
"Well you seem familiar, but I'm not sure. I mean.well I don't know how to say this, but.you smell familiar," Rogue replied sheepishly while looking at the ground. "Also.I feel like I am suppose to call you Mom," she added confused. Kagome gently laid a clawed hand on Rogue's shoulder and smiled when she looked up.  
  
"Rogue this is Sennyo, Lady of the Eastern Lands and our mother," Kagome said. It was at this time that the others came out of their shock fully and Ororo spoke up.  
  
"Kagome this is your real mother?" she asked motioning to Sennyo. Kagome smiled and nodded. Sennyo turned to the rest of the group then turned to Kagome with curiosity in her eyes.  
  
"Kagome who are your friends?" she asked in a polite voice.  
  
"Oh yeah! The woman with white hair and dark skin is Ororo, while the boy with dark skin is her nephew, Evan. The girl with brown hair is Kitty and Sango has the giant boomerang on her back. Hiei is the guy with spiked black hair and Kurama is the one with long red hair. The monk is Miroku, Yuske is the boy in the green outfit, and Kuwabara is the one in the blue uniform. And last but not least, the little boy is." Kagome paused and looked around. "Sango where is Shippo?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know Kagome," Sango said looking around, but stopped when she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"SHIPPO GET BACK HERE!" the voice yelled as Shippo came running into the clearing to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, Inuyasha is going to hit me again!" Shippo cried as he hugged Kagome's leg. Kagome picked him up and waited for Inuyasha to come into the clearing, which he did seconds later. Inuyasha glared at Shippo while walking before he noticed the others.  
  
"Hey Lady Sennyo, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked politely, shocking everyone that knew him.  
  
"Well Inuyasha, I am here to see my two daughters. As is your older brother, Sesshomaru," Sennyo said motioning to Kagome, Rogue, and Sesshomaru.  
  
"What? There is no way.Kagome what is she talking about?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief. It was then that he noticed Kagome's new looks and gasped. "Kagome what happened? You look just like-"  
  
"Sokia?" Kagome finished his last sentence with a smile. "That's because we are one in the same. I am Sokia and this." she motioned to Rogue, ".is Sakura, or Rogue as she is called now." Inuyasha looked over at Rogue then to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru nodded and stepped away from Rogue while Inuyasha gave her a hug and spun her around in a circle. Rogue was shocked at first but then one of her memories came back to her.  
  
( Rogue's Memory in Rogue's POV(  
  
I was walking down the halls of our palace when someone came up behind me and spun me around in a circle. I wasn't scared, no, I was happy. When the person put me down I turned to look that them.it was Inuyasha, my best friend. "Happy 8th Birthday Stupid," said the nine-year- old version of Inuyasha with a smirk.  
  
"Thanks," I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes. "Come on, or Sokia is going to open my presents for me," I said and dragged a protesting dog with me.  
  
( End Rogue's Memory and POV(  
  
Inuyasha had long since let Rogue go and turned to Sesshomaru. "Does this mean you're going to turn over a new leaf and start being nice to me again?" he asked his older brother with hope in his voice.  
  
"A new leaf? He'll have to turn over a new TREE!" Kagome exclaimed with a smirk. Sesshomaru turned to glare at her but stopped when he felt someone petting his tail.  
  
"What, prey tell, are you doing?" he asked Rogue in an annoyed voice. Rogue looked up from petting the furry 'thing' on his shoulder.  
  
"I wanted to see how soft it was.and I was wondering.is it your tail?" she asked in an innocent voice. He sighed before replying.  
  
"Yes it is my tail," he said as he unwrapped it from his shoulder and snaked it around her waist. "If I can remember right.you have always had an obsession with my tail just like Koneko had an obsession with Inuyasha's ears," he said with a smirk but it was soon replaced by a frown when he mentioned Koneko. Rogue noticed this and was going to question him, but a girl appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Botan! What are you doing here?" Yuske yelled at the girl known as Botan. She smiled at walked over to Yuske with an oar in hand. 'Wait and oar?' Rogue thought to herself.  
  
"Yuske I came to tell you more about your mission. In fact, I need to tell everyone here because it involves everyone.including the humans," she said turning to everyone, humans and demons alike then turned back to Yuske. "We found out that the enemy is an immortal sorcerer. His name is Tsukai and he is very powerful. He has managed to get demons and mutants to join his.cause I guess you could call it. Anyway, we have uncovered some interesting information about all mutants when we were researching him.  
  
We have found out that all human mutants are reincarnations of demons. Their so-called 'mutation' is the same power that the demon before them had. I also believe that Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasha know one of you," she finished motioning to the group of mutant humans in front of her.  
  
"Well exactly who are you?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Botan, pilot of the River Styx or in your culture I'm called the Grim Reaper," she replied in a cheery voice.  
  
"Um call me dense, but how can you be the Grim Reaper and be happy?" asked Evan with confusion evident in his voice. Botan giggled.  
  
"Well I'm not your average Deity of Death," she replied happily.  
  
"I like her," Kitty exclaimed in a bubbly voice. "So which one of us is the one that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru knows?" she asked, truly interested in who it was. 'That Inuyasha person has way cute ears. Like where did that come from?' she thought, but brushed it off.  
  
"Well it is easy, all you have to do is show your power," Botan explained to Kitty. "Who wants to show their power first?" she asked.  
  
"I guess I could," Evan said and grew spikes on his arm. Evan shot the spikes out of his arm and they imbedded themselves in a tree. "That's my mutation."  
  
"I don't recall anyone who has had that power that I have met," Sesshomaru said and turned to Inuyasha. "Do you know of anyone?"  
  
"No, I have never seen it before," Inuyasha replied while still staring at the spikes in the tree.  
  
"Ok, how about you go next," Botan suggested to Ororo. Ororo nodded and then paused.  
  
"What part?" she asked.  
  
"Well anything really," Botan replied. Ororo nodded once more before hovering off the ground until she was about two feet off of it. Her eyes went white and her hair was tossed around by the wind she created. She then brought out her hands in front of her and started to form electricity. The electricity soon surrounded her entire body and shot up into the sky. Soon her eyes went back to normal and she landed on the ground.  
  
"I don't recognize that power either," stated Inuyasha.  
  
"But I do," Sennyo said and stepped forward. "She is the reincarnation of Arashi, the demon who controlled storms."  
  
"Yes she is," Botan supplied before turning to Kitty. "Would you like to show us your power?"  
  
"Sure, but like I need Evan to help me," she stated in a cheerful voice.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Kitty walked over in front of another tree and stood there with her arms at her sides while Evan stood about thirty paces away from her. Everyone watched as Evan grew more spikes on his arm, much like he did before, and threw them at Kitty. Shippo cringed as the spikes went through her, but when he looked back up at her she was fine. 'The spikes went through her, but they didn't hurt her!' he screamed mentally.  
  
"Mom, how did she do that?" Shippo asked quietly while tugging on her pant leg. Sennyo heard this and turned to her daughter.  
  
"Kagome you have a mate?" she asked.  
  
"No I don't mom, Shippo is adopted. Inuyasha and I saved him from the thunder brothers," Kagome replied with a slight blush on her face. Kagome turned her attention back to the event in front of her.  
  
"That is the exact power Koneko had," Inuyasha whispered to himself, but everyone heard.  
  
"How do you know Koneko?" Botan asked.  
  
"She was like Inuyasha's soul mate, and my little sister," Sesshomaru said as a tear fell down his face.  
  
"What happened to her?" Kitty asked.  
  
"She was killed by villagers when she was helping a human child. They thought she had hurt the little girl, and killed her on the spot," Sennyo answered with sad eyes. " That was the same night that Rogue and Kagome disappeared."  
  
"Well Kitty here is the reincarnation of Koneko," Botan explained to the demons that knew Koneko. "Unfortunately, she does not remember anything of her past life." Inuyasha was shocked 'she was reincarnated?' he thought.  
  
"Botan, would it be too much trouble to ask Koenma to give her past memories back?" asked Kurama who had been quiet up until this point.  
  
"I am really not sure if that is possible, but we can ask Koenma about it when we return."  
  
(§(§(§(§(§(§(§(§(§(§(§(§(§(§(§(§(§(§(§(§(§(§(§(§(§(§  
  
Sorry it took so long to update, but school has had a lot of stuff going on and I had serious writer's block. Well thanks to everyone that reviewed and I hope to update soon.  
  
Later, Kumori Touki 


End file.
